


Allow Your Soul The Right To Sing

by foxtales



Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Monaboyd pr0n culled from a series of comments I wrote to "inspire" canciona.  This has not been betaed.Title from "Freedom" by the Cold War Kids.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Kudos: 4





	Allow Your Soul The Right To Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Monaboyd pr0n culled from a series of comments I wrote to "inspire" canciona. This has not been betaed. 
> 
> Title from "Freedom" by the Cold War Kids.

"I've missed you, Bill," Dom says, low and rough, before flicking his tongue inside Billy's ear. He moves to lick and nip the sensitive skin behind it and hugs his lover closer at the soft gasp given. He makes a small sound of encouragement as Billy tilts his head, offering. He nuzzles and nibbles his way down Billy's neck to his collarbone and drops an open-mouthed kiss there before scraping his teeth across the fair skin. Billy moans as Dom laves the spot and then begins sucking, marking him.

Dom moves one hand down to Billy's hip and rubs small circles as he gently bites the mark, then soothes it with his tongue. Billy covers Dom's hand with his, as it caresses the curve between his hip and thigh and moans as it moves to the placket of his jeans. He leans his head back on Dom's shoulder, his face tense with need, eyes fluttering closed as Dom undoes the button and begins to unzip him. Billy pushes his hips forward, brushing Dom's long fingers and trying for more contact as Dom begins lightly thrusting against Billy's arse.

"Need you, Dommie," he rasps, turning.

Dom captures his lover's mouth in a heated kiss as his hands pull down Billy's jeans and pants. Billy is doing the same thing and lifts Dom's cock free of his shorts, stroking with clever fingers. Dom hitches a low moan before gently removing his lover's hand. He leads Billy out onto the lanai, sits on a deck chair and spreads his legs. Billy, impatient now, climbs up, settles with Dom's cock between his cheeks and begins to rock.

Dom exhales shakily and pulls Billy up against his chest, away from his aching cock. He holds him with one arm while his free hand slips down over the firm arse and brushes against Billy's entrance.

Dom runs his finger around the hole, occasionally using the slightest of pressure but not nearly enough to actually penetrate.

Billy growls and decides to use his position to his advantage. Instead of trying to push away from Dom's chest, he settles down on it, rubbing against the sensitised skin as he thrusts against Dom's belly.

"Bill...oh fuck..." Dom trails off into a stuttered moan as Billy lightly bites Dom's shoulder.

Billy feels the strength in Dom's hold weaken and he pushes hard, breaking the grip. He slides down his lover's stomach, Dom's happy trail tickling the underside of his balls, until he comes to rest--his cock stretched on Dom's belly, Dom's cock underneath his balls. Billy lowers his head to Dom's chest, eyes shut tightly, breath ragged and harsh on Dom's sweat-sheened skin.

Dom wants to feel Billy's body tight and hot around him, wants to make this last, but it's been months and Billy needs preparation even when they're together for extended periods of time. Dry fucking is not an option here.

He thrusts up, his cock sliding under Billy's balls and against the base of his lover's cock. Billy makes a noise Dom hasn't heard in far too long, a whimpergrowlmoan that has Dom pushing up again, harder.

"Wanna fuck you, Bills," he says, his voice uneven and harsh with need as he continues thrusting between Billy's legs. "Wanna pound your arse like I haven't been able to in months. Wanna fuck until neither of us can walk, d'you hear me?"

"ye-esss..." Billy groans, the second part of the word sounding almost like a sob.

"Christ..." Dom closes his eyes tightly, trying to keep control. Billy's going to kill him someday with the sounds he makes. But not this day. He wraps his legs around Billy's arse and hips, trying to stop him from moving. Billy wriggles. "Bill! Fuck, just...oh _God_...just..."

Billy rolls his hips, taking more of Dom's length between their legs. Both men gasp loudly as Dom's cock slides along the underside of Billy's.

Dom gives up then and begins thrusting in earnest. If it's good enough for Billy, who is he to argue? They'll both get exactly what they want a bit later anyway.

They slide together, skin slick with sweat, and Billy humwhinemoans, arching back as far as he can with Dom's legs wrapped tightly around him. He presses down, clamping his thighs around his lover's cock.

"God, oh my... _God_..." Dom groans, pulling Billy against his chest again. He moves his ankles up Billy's back, ensuring his lover is held fast, and pulls his dick from between Billy's legs.

"Do-o-om," Billy whines, struggling unsuccessfully.

"Shut up, Bill," Dom growls. "You're getting what you want, only you're getting it the way _I_ want to give it to you."

Billy's eyes flash, but he settles. When Dom moves again, pushing up hard, Billy's cock is trapped between their bodies. The added friction and pressure is too much and it only takes a few more thrusts to push Billy into orgasm.

Dom lets his legs slide from around Billy's back and holds his lover's shuddering body more gently with his arms.

Billy slurs something that resembles, 'Love you, idiot' into Dom's shoulder and Dom smiles. When Billy is this tired he really can be unintelligible.

Dom rubs soothing circles on Billy's back and kisses his sweaty hair as Billy makes soft, contented noises. Dom shifts a bit, feeling the wet stickiness on his belly, and sighs. He's still hard, but he has plans for that. Plans that involve lube, preparation and feeling Billy's heart pound around him as well as against him. He can wait. He knows it'll be worth it.


End file.
